Total Drama Remake
by CecilandSideshowBobfan1998
Summary: This is a new season of Total Drama, it has 18 contestants
1. Chapter 1

A Topher story:  
Total Drama Remake:  
Part 1:  
Newest Season Topher walked up to the camera and said, "Hello welcome to Pahkitew Island, yes, Pahkitew Island, I'm your host Topher! The network told Chris he was being too rough so they brought me in, I promised to be nicer to the contestants!" Topher then pointed to a ship and said, "Speaking of the contestants here they come now, we'll have 18 contestants total, 6 from the original cast, 6 from the TDROTI cast and 6 from the TDPI cast, from the original cast, Noah, Owen, Cody, Leshawna, Eva and Ezekiel, from the TDROTI cast, Anne Maria, Stacy, B, Brick, Mike, Dawn and Zoey and from the TDPI cast, Shawn, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Sugar and Leonard!" Chris tapped Topher on the shoulder and said, "Sorry but I'm hosting and Leonard isn't one of the TDPI cast members coming back, you are!" Topher sighed and said, "Yes sir!" Chris said, "Sorry about Topher thinking he's host, that's normal!" Topher said, "Shut up!" Chris said, "Don't make me shoot you out of the cannon!" Topher said, "Not the cannon! I'll be good!" Meanwhile on the ship, Eva says, "I'm going to win this time!" Noah says, "Yeah, right, you still have anger issues! There's no chance of you winning!" Cody says, "No Sierra, this is perfect!" Ezekiel says, "I'm in it to win it, word!" Leshawna says, "Same here, I need to win to prove myself worthy of being in my family!" Owen says, "Yeah, my mom told me, I need to win to pay off the cheese seller!" Anne Maria says, "Wow, I'm back! Wait a minute aren't you that sto-away from season 3, Zekiel or something?" Ezekiel says, "I remember you, you're Anne Maria, still as cute as ever I see!" Brick says, "I need to win this season to show that I'm still a good soldier!" Stacy says, "My family is very famous!" Mike says, "I'm back? I won TD All-stars!" Zoey says, "I was the runner-up, why am I back?" Dawn says, "Most of these people's auras are dark!" Shawn says, "Hopefully there won't be any zombies!" Noah says, "Zombies aren't real!" Shawn says, "Yes they are!" Noah says, "No they're not!" Jasmine says, "Stop arguing, mates!" Sky says, "I hope I win this season!" Dave says, "I hope we get along better than last time, Sky!" Sugar says, "Ya'll don't have a shot of winning!" The ship then pulls up to a dock, and everyone gets off, and Chris says, "Welcome to Pahkitew Island, original 7 and TDROTI 7 and welcome back TDPI 7, as you know this season will be a lot like Total Drama All-Stars, we'll split you up into 2 teams, if I call your name stand next to me, Sugar, Sky, Noah, Mike, Shawn, Cody, Topher, Eva, Dawn and Zoey" Zoey, Dawn, Eva, Topher, Cody, Shawn, Mike, Sky and Sugar go stand next to Chris, Chris says, "Your team will be, the Gold Neons! Everyone else, Leshawna, Anne Maria, Dave, Owen, Stacy, Jasmine, Ezekiel, B and Brick! Your team will be the Green Snakes!"

End of part 1 Part 2 coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Topher Story Total Drama Remake Part 2 Before the first challenge Chris said, "Okay Gold Neons you'll be sleeping in the tree-house the Floating Salmon built last season, Green Snake you'll sleep in the cave where the Confused Bear slept in last season!" Topher says in the confessional, "The tree-house?! Really?! I hated that tree-house!" Noah says, "Me and that dude who believes in zombies are on the same team?! We might as well try to get along!" Shawn says, "Why must Chris put me and that Noah dude on the same team?! We'll never get along!" Eva says, "A tree-house?! I don't know if I can handle that!" Mike says, "Well at least now I don't have to worry about Mal taking over!" Dawn says, "I think my team will cause me not win!" Cody says, "Wow, my team argues a lot!" Zoey says, "At least me and Mike are on the same team!" Dave says, "No! Me and Sky aren't on the same team!" Sky says, "Well at least Dave will know that there's no shot!" Sugar says, "This will be my season!" Jasmine says, "Wait a minute... A cave? Not again!" Ezekiel says, "A cave, that's new!" Leshawna says, "Seriously a cave?" Brick says, "Hopefully the cave is well lit!"Anne Maria says, "Why a cave?" Stacy says, "My family told me that before houses, people slept in caves!" Owen says, "Hopefully I'll win!" Chris says, "Go and get used to the island and you're shelters, you might as well also get to know each other!" Topher says, "Wow, you're nicer than normal!" Chris says, "I'm not trying to be nice!" Noah says, "Topher, why do you mess with Chris?" Topher says, "You know, I want to be host!" Cody says, "But why do you want to be host?" 


End file.
